You are the wind beneath my wings
by sunshine2005
Summary: Karen's life is fatal, will she tell her poddle in time? please read and review
1. Chapter 1

ok I know your going to think that I like the idea of Karen been hospitalized, but I really don't, I was in the middle of writing 'welcome to my truth' when I had this idea but I didn't want to use it in that story

Will, Grace, jack was in Grace's office talking about what they were going to that night.

'Do you think Karen will come out tonight?' will asked Jack

'I don't know I saw her this morning and she said she was feeling a lot better, she is coming to work today' Jack replied

'God I hate been ill' Grace said, just then Karen walked in she looked pale and tied

'Hay guys' she said

'Hay karen' will and Grace said

'How are you feeling?' Grace asked

'A lot better' she replied and sat at her desk

'We were wondering if you wanted to come out tonight.' Will said

'Yea sure honey, better then staying at home tell ya that maid is getting on my nerves'. They were all talking about what to do that night, when Karen started coughing,

'You ok Kare?' Jack asked

'Yea just a cough' Karen said then coughed again, this time she put a tissue to her mouth coughing into that, when she looked down she saw blood on the tissue, she didn't want the to know they would send her to the hospital it was just the flu or something like that anyways, so she threw it away and carried on in the conversation.

'Ok anyways so tonight, the new restaurant' will said, the rest agreed 'Ok Grace ready for lunch?'

'Yea' will and Grace walked out. Jack walked over to Karen lifted her up and sat on her chair then pulled her down on his lap,

'How about tonight you come round mine and we'll watch a movie' Jack said

'What about our plans with will and grace?' Karen asked

'We'll ditch them, anyways you didn't look interested'

'Well I'm not but….'

'There you go then' Jack said interrupting her

'Fine but it was your idea'

'I can't help it if my Kare bear is ill' he winked.

'You're a crap friend you know that'

'But a best, best friend' He smiled, Karen smiled back.

Later that night, will and Grace had gone out, they didn't care if Jack and Karen came or not.

Jack and Karen were at Jack's, jack was lying on the sofa, and Karen was laying with him in between his Legs her head on his chest.

'Who ever said Michelle Pfeiffer could put of a cat suit' Karen said

'I know just because Olivia Newton-John did' Jack replied, as they watched a bit more of the film,

'But she can sure kiss' Karen said

'I can kiss like that, you know with passion and be sexy' Jack said

'No you cant'

'Oh yes I can'

'Jack….' Karen was interrupted by jack pulling her face up to his and kissed her so passionately, when He finally stopped 'see'

'Wow Jack, you can, I think you've just turned me on'

'I'll have to kiss you again then'

'Kiss me like that again, and I'll pounce on ya'

'Oh yea' and with that Jack kissed her the same again, after Karen turned round and pounced on him, lightly biting his neck, Jack started laughing 'Oh karen that tickles', after a while Karen stopped and sat on his lap facing him,

'What do you want to do?' Jack asked

'I don't know'

'Well I can tell you aint into this film'

'Nah I might just go home, I'm really tied' Karen replied

'Oh no don't Kare, stay here tonight please' Jack said giving her his puppy dogs eyes and pout, he didn't really need to convince her

'Ok' she said

Jack went and got her a pair of his black shorts and a white top, they both got undressed and into bed.

'Love you Kare'

'Love you poodle'

They both cuddled up and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days later, Karen on the outside looked like she was doing great thanks to the help of make-up, but inside she felt worst.

It was lunch time at Grace's office will and Jack had come to get the girls

'Ok ready?' will asked

'Yep' Grace said getting up to put her coat on,

'Come on Kare you are going to have your coat on' Jack insisted, Karen got up but she felt so dizzy, and she got a blinding pain in her stomach, she grabbed onto the table

'Karen you ok?' jack said moving over to her, she nodded yes, but then she blackout and fainted.

'KAREN!' Jack shouted and sat down beside her

'I call an ambulance' will said he got out her mobile and called. Jack felt her forehead and face it was burning up

'Grace can you get me a wet towel' Jack asked, she went into the swats room and did that, she came out and gave it to Jack, he put it on her head 'Come on kare, it's going to be ok' Grace felt her hand it was freezing

'Jack the rest of her is cold' she said, he put his hand on her stomach Grace was right she was freezing. Ten minutes later the paramedics came and took Karen to the hospital Jack went with then, while will and grace drove.

At the hospital all three sat in the waiting room for an hour before a nurse can out

'She has regained conscious, she is just sleeping we have her on a morphine drip so she should be fine' the nurse said and led them down to her room.

'Hay Kare' jack said sitting down beside her, will and grace got two more chairs and sat next to jack, jack took her hand, and then felt her forehead 'She's not hot anymore' he said

'Is she cold?' Grace asked

'No just normal' jack said, as Karen woke up

'Hay' she said

'Hay Kare' Jack said he said running his hand through her hair

'How are you feeling?' will asked

'Yea better, just tied'

'You know you gave us a fright' Grace said smiling

'Yea bloody stomach bug' Karen said, they all laughed.

They stayed with Karen of the next two hours, when a nurse came in

'Hello' she said

'Hello' they all said

'I'm Nurse Lisa; I'll be looking after Karen while she is here'

'What's wrong with her?' Jack asked

' this stage we don't know we are going to have to do some tests' she replied, 'but I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you three to go for now visiting time is over sorry'

'That's fine' will jack leant down and kissed Karen and they all said goodbye to Karen and Lisa, and then left.

'Karen I need to ask you some questions' Lisa said sitting in the chair Jack was in

'Yea'

'Do you have any family history of illness?'

'Not that I know of no'

'Any suffer for cancer?'

'No, why what do you mean?' Karen asked

'Karen……. we were looking at the fact you could have cancer'

'WHAT?' Karen looked shocked

'You may not have it, but we still have to run tests to see, I mean it could be anything, even just a stomach bug, or food poisoning, but we still also have to look at the other possibilities, you may not have it' Lisa said still trying to give hope

'As a nurse, you've seen the symptoms do you think I have it?' Karen asked, Lisa didn't reply she just shrugged 'Tomorrow we will do some tests to find out'.

It was the next day; Karen hadn't slept all night she kept thinking about what Lisa had said. How could she have cancer, why hadn't she noticed it before? Also what she was going to tell Will Grace and Jack, Jack she didn't want to leave him, the more she though about things the more upset she got and started crying. About ten minutes later Karen had stopped crying, and Lisa came in she gave Karen a weak smile 'Ok?'

'No but let's get this done' Karen said

'Ok, I'm going to take some blood from your arm, then you will go down for a few scans the results should be back tomorrow' Lisa explained, Karen got her arm out, and Lisa took blood from a needle, she then put it into a pot 'I'll be back in a minute' Lisa said taking the sample.

Lisa was back in five minutes; she sat back down 'How are you feeling?'

'Well not that great now' Karen said

'I'm sorry you know about telling you' Lisa said

'No honey it's not your fault, I'm glade you told me' Karen said smiling at her 'Just one thing'

'Yea anything' Lisa said

'Please don't mention anything to my friends please'

'Sure, it will be our secret; I'm not aloud to say anyways'

'As far as they know I still have stomach pains'

'So when will you tell then if it is?' Lisa asked

'I don't know yet' Karen replied. Lisa stayed with Karen for the next hour, they were talking, and Karen was telling Lisa about Jack, just how amazing he was and how close they were to each other. Lisa was saying about her life. They were talking when a doctor can in.

'Ok Karen are you ready?' he asked

'No…..yea ok' she said. The doctor took her away to do some scans and tests.

An hour later Karen was back in her room with Lisa

'How are you feeling?'

'Nervous I just want to know'

'It will be ok' Lisa said smiling.

Jack came that afternoon, to see Karen,

'So what are they testing you for?'

'Just to see if it's food poisoning or a bug' she lied

'Good my Kare bear will be up and run again soon then'

'Yea…come here Jackie' she said as she pulled back the covers

'What'

'Get into bed with me, I'm lonely' she pouted, she wanted to act normal, and this was normal with them, Jack took his shoes of and got in and cuddled her,

'Karen you are cold' jack said looking at her

'No I'm fine' she replied

'Here' he sat up and took his black jumper off and gave it to her 'Here put it on'

'What about you?'

'I'm not cold'

'Thanks' Karen said and put the jumper on it was massive on her, she then cuddled back up to jack

'You can keep it, till you get out, why don't you ask for another cover'

'I'm ok jack'

'Well you are now I'm here' he said. Jack and Karen laid there all afternoon, cuddled up talking.

Will and Grace came in at about six; they came straight from work,

'Hay' Grace said

'How are you feeling?'

'Yea fine, Jack is making sure I am'

They all talked till ten to seven, when Lisa came in

'Hello' she said

'Hello' they replied

'This is my nurse Lisa' Karen said

'Hay, and Im guessing your Jack' Lisa said looking at Jack who was still in bed

'Yea Hi, um Lisa I hate to be pain but could you get Karen another blanket or something, she is really cold'

'Jack' Karen said

'That's fine I will I came in here to tell you visiting time will be over in 40 minutes' Lisa said and walked out

'You're not going to leave me?' Karen asked

'Well we kind of have to' will said, Karen looked up at Jack, he smiled down

'Don't worry Kare bear I have a plan'

When 7:30 came round, they didn't move

'Ok guys me and karen are going to pretend that we are asleep, Lisa wont wake us up will she, ok Kare lets go to sleep' Jack and Karen pretend to go to sleep,

'Jack you aren't going to get away with that' will said

'SSSHH' jack whispered, just as Lisa came in,

'I'm sorry guys you are going to have to go, I got Karen a blanket'

'I'm sorry Lisa but Jack and Karen are sleeping' Grace said pulling a face

'Yea couldn't you just leave them' Will said sarcastically

'Well…..I'm not meant to, look all I can do is give you another half hour but then you will have to go' Lisa said and walked out, Jack and Karen woke up

'Ha ha' jack said and kissed Karen

'Great plan' Grace said sarcastically

'It got another half hour didn't it'? Jack said pulling the other blanket over them.

Half hour went by, Jack and Karen fell "asleep" again, and Lisa came in

'Ok guys'

'Im sorry they seem to be asleep again' Grace said, will looked at Lisa and nodded 'no'

'Come on Jack' will said 'she knows your awake

'How does she know' Jack said waking up

'She's a nurse Jack she aint stupid' Grace replied

'Oh jack don't go' Karen wined

'I'm afraid he is going to have to' Lisa said

'Your mean' Karen replied as Jack got up, he bent down and kissed Karen deeply

'I'll be back tomorrow, I love you' he said

'I love you too' Karen said, and watched them leave with Lisa; she then turned over and began to cry, she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning about nine Lisa was back with Karen waiting for the results, they were talking when the doctor came back in,

'Hello' he said

'Hi' Lisa said 'This is Doctor Warren' Lisa explained to Karen

'Hello'

'Hello, here are the results' he gave Lisa a brown envelope 'I thought you might want to tell her'

'Yea thanks Warren' Lisa said as Warren walked out. Lisa and Karen looked at each other

'Do you want to read them?' Lisa asked

'No, you read them, I wouldn't be able to understand any of it' karen replied, Lisa smiled, then opened the envelope, she started reading it to herself, Karen was trying to see from her facial expression but it was just blank, Lisa then looked up at Karen 'Im so sorry' she whispered, Karen just looked at her expressionless

'What….what does it say?' Karen finally asked

'You….you….you have cancer'

'Oh my god…..where' Karen said numb, Lisa read on in her head

'It…..it started in your stomach'

'WHAT….what do you mean started?' Karen asked scared for what was going to come next,

'Its has spread' Lisa said

'SPREAD….Spread to where' Karen was getting really scared 'it can be treated right'

'I'm sorry Karen, once it's all over no it can't, because the symptoms didn't show till now its to late to treat you' Lisa said, she looked like she was going cry, Karen just sat there looking numb

'Ok well what do we do now?' Karen asked

'Let nature take its course' Lisa replied

'What do you mean?' Karen asked scared that she already knew the answer

'We….we can't do anything, just wait until…until' Lisa couldn't get her words out 'I'm so so sorry' she said, taking Karen's hand

'Does it say how long I have?'

'Yea…the …test shows that…two months, you have about two months' Karen couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out crying 'Oh karen' Lisa said and cuddled her, about ten minutes later Karen had stopped crying

'Here' Lisa said giving her a tissue

'Thanks' she said wiping her eyes

'Have you though about what you going to tell your friends?' Lisa asked Karen thought for a bit, what was she going to tell them? What would life be like after?

'Yea I'm going to say I have stomach ulcers'

'What you're not going to tell them?' Lisa asked shocked

'I can't, if I told them then they would be depressed and so would I, I don't want the last two months of my life depressed, you must understand'

'I….I don't know what to say' Lisa said still shocked

'I need your help'

'Look Karen I can't get involved, I can't I don't agree with what you are doing'

'Please Lisa I need your help, I really do' Karen begged, Lisa looked at her for a bit she didn't want to help, but she had to.

'Ok' Lisa said 'What do you want me to do?'

'I don't want them to find out, I need you to help me to make sure they don't, you know make sure nurses and doctor's talk about it, and if they ask you, you just tell them it's stomach ulcers that's why I'm in a lot of pain, and I fainted because I have a fever as well' Karen looked at Lisa, Lisa hesitated but then agreed.

'Ok at the moment you have a fever, no one will catch it, you also suffer from stomach ulcers, it will give you a lot of pain over the next few months but then….then you should be ok' Lisa said

'Thank you' Karen said and took her hand.

Later that day will, grace and jack came to see Karen, Lisa had told them what was wrong with her fever and stomach ulcers she was going to be ok. After Lisa explained it to them she walked out leaving them.

'Hay Kare' jack said sitting down

'Hay poodle' she said, will and grace said hello then sat down

'How are you feeling?' will asked

'Yea fine' Karen said, taking Jack's hand, he bent down and kissed her

'Sounds painful' he said

'It is Jack but I'll be fine, I really will' she said smiling at him.

Later that night when they had gone home, Karen laid in the bed, she couldn't believe that she was dying, she didn't want to leave them, she started crying just was Lisa walked in

'Karen' Lisa said coming over

'I'm sorry' Karen cried 'I just keep thinking how….how I'm going to miss them so much, I don't want to leave them, I don't want to leave Jack I love him too much to leave him I cant' Karen said and cried even harder, Lisa hugged her

'Karen how can you live like this, you can't just sit here and cry every night'

'I don't want them know, I don't want the two months depressed' Lisa sat with Karen till she was asleep.

The next day jack came and visited Karen; he had a present for her.

'Hay Kare bear' he bent down and kissed her

'Hay Jackie'

'I have a present for you'

'Why?'

'When you are ill and in hospital you usually get a get well present, you know everyone gets them'

'I know that Jackie, you shouldn't have done'

'I wanted to, hope you don't mind but I used you credit card to buy it' Jack said with a cheeky smile, Karen smiled back up at him and told his hand

'Nah, it still from you' Karen said Jack got out a small black box from his jacket pocket and gave it to her, Karen opened it, it was a silver necklace with a diamond

'Oh Jackie…it's beautiful, you know usually people just get a teddy bear or something'

'I know but you're not everyone else, you're special' jack said which made Karen cry 'Oh kare I didn't mean to make you cry, you do like it'

'I love it and I love you'

'I love you too, come here' Jack bent down and cuddled Karen, once Karen had stopped crying, Jack lifted his head up so they were face to face, he bent down and kissed her deeply, just then Lisa walked in 'Oh sorry' she said looking embarrassed

'That's ok' Karen said breaking of the kiss, Jack got up but still held Karen's hand

'Hope you're taking care of my angel' Jack said

'Of course' Lisa said with a fake smile 'She can go home tomorrow'

'Really' jack said

'Yes I though I'll come and take you the good news now' Lisa said then continued with the lie 'As long as Karen promises she will come to her….her check-ups'

'I'll make sure of that' Jack said and kissed Karen's hand, Lisa could feel her eyes starting to fill up with tears watching them they looked so happy 'I'll be giving you pills to take twice a day for the pain…..and just to let you know in the next few months, Karen you will still be weak and ill but I promise you, you will be fine….and I hope you make a quick recovery' with that Lisa left the room other wise she would of cried.

'She's a bit weird' Jack said

'Yea just ignore her Jackie' Karen said smiling

'I can't wait for you to be out'

'I can't either'

'You are going to live with me for a few months until you get better'

'Why?'

'Just so someone is there to look after you' jack said, Karen kissed his hand

'Cant wait'.

That night when visiting time was over, Karen had made an appointment with a solicitor to make a will; she had decided she was going to give will and Grace $100,000 each plus her yacht. Her clothes, make-up and jewellery were to go to will Grace and Jack they were to choose what they want. For Jack she left him, her penthouse, the rest of the money, her limo, every company of walker Inc just so he didn't run out of money, and Rosie.

After the solicitor went Karen started to write them all a letter each, only to be read when she was gone, this was going to be given to the solicitor to give to them.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day, and Lisa said that Karen could come home; it was decided that Karen was going to stay at Jack's.

Just before Karen was about to leave Lisa pulled her aside,

'Here are the pills that you have to take, I've put them in a pain killer box, I also given you a fake information sheet, these pills you have to take two in the morning and two at night, as far as your friends are concerned you take them when you get headaches or in pain' Lisa handed over the box

'Thank you so much' Karen said

'Just don't let any one know I've given you that because I will be in so much trouble'

'I wont I promise' Karen hugged Lisa and then left.

Back at home they were all sitting in will and Grace's apartment, everyone was acting normal Karen couldn't help but think just how normal thing's weren't, she wanted to tell them but she couldn't.

'Hay Kare you ok, you're really quiet' Jack asked

'Yea I'm fine, just tied' she smiled

'Come on let's go and take a nap' Jack said taking her hand 'Guys we'll see you tomorrow' jack called out

'Ok bye' will and Grace said

Karen was lying in Jack's bed when he got in, she rolled over and cuddled him, he started entwining his fingers in her hair, and she laid there wanting to cry she was going to miss his affection so much but she held back the tears

'Jack'

'Yea'

'I love you'

'I love you too Kare, what was that about?'

'Nothing just wanted to tell you' He looked down at her, and put his hand under her chin lifting her head up and kissed her, she cuddled him tighter she so going to miss him so much. They were laying there enjoying each other company when Jack started singing

'And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall   
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead'

'That was beautiful jack….why did you sing it?'

'I heard it on the radio today, you know your angel' Karen felt tears in her eyes

'Oh Jack…..your my angel too' she said as Jack kissed her on the head 'Oh I forgot to take my pill, I'll be back' Karen said getting up she knew she was going to cry,

'Ok they are on the kitchen counter' Jack called to her as she walked out, she got the pills and went into the bedroom, and she locked the door. She walked over to the mirror and started crying she was in there for about five minutes when she heard Jack knock at the door

'Kare'

'I'll be out in a minute' she called back, she washed her face and walked out jack was standing by the radio 'What are you doing?' Karen asked

'Your see' he said then turned around 'You ok you look like you've been crying'

'I just washed my face, I was getting hot'

'Cause you were in bed with me' Jack joked then walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he then pressed a button on the remote control for the radio and threw it down 'ANGELS' came on

'Dance with me' he said, Karen smiled and cuddled him back, and they both started swaying slowly

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead 

When the song finished, Jack looked at Karen

'Come on you look tied lets get you to bed' with that he lead her into the bedroom were they both cuddled up and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month since Karen was in hospital, and still only she knew she had about a month left. She still cried at night, she would sneak at of bed from Jack and cry, he once caught her but she managed to dig her way out of it by saying it was because of the pain it had made her weak so she was more emotional.

It was a cloudy afternoon, will and Grace had gone to work, while Jack and Karen were at home watching a film, Karen wasn't really getting into it.

'Jack cant we go for a walk?' she asked

'You sure you want too?'

'Yea I'll wrap up warm

'Ok then if you want'. Jack had made her wrap up warm; and she made him, they were just about to go

'Hay Kare stay there a moment' he went into his bedroom, then came up with some gloves 'Here put these on' he put them on for her then took her hand and they went.

They were in central park walking hand in hand, Jack lead her to the lake, where there was a family there two children a father and a mother, the children were throwing bread into the lake for the ducks. Jack wrapped his arms around Karen,

'I can't wait till I have kids' he said

'You will one day' Karen replied

'Don't know if gay people can adopt'

'One day Jack you will be able to and your make the best dad ever'

'You know if I can't adopt, then I want to have them with you'

'What' Karen sounded shocked; she turned around and faced him

'If I can't adopt then I'll have them naturally and I want them with you, if you will let me?'

'Jack…..I….I don't know if I can even have kids I'm 40'

'Well we better hurry up then, you know if you say yes'

'Well……' Karen didn't know what to say she didn't want to make a promise she knew she couldn't keep but it was what Jack wanted to hear 'Yes I would love to if I still can'

'You're the best, do you know that' Jack said, then put his arms around her and kissed her deeply, Karen held back the tears, by taking her mind of it she rubbed her tongue up against his lips until he let her in, after a while Jack broke the kiss of

'Wow you're getting passionate already, better watch myself tonight you might just pounce on me' he joked

'You had better watch out then McFarland' Karen joked back, Jack then cuddled her tightly while they watched the duck in the lake. It was Jack who felt the rain drops first then Karen first the rain was light, then it just poured

'Come on lets go home' Jack said pulling Karen.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day, Jack had gone to the grocery store, Karen didn't want to go so she stayed at Jack's as will wasn't working that day he said he would go and see Karen.

Karen was sitting on the sofa playing with the necklace that Jack had given her when will came in.

'Hay' he said

'Hay Wilma'

'Are you feeling ok?' he said sitting down next to her

'I'm fine, let me guess Jack got you to come over?'

'Well he did, he is worried about you, and I wanted to come and see you'

'Why?'

'Cause your one of my best friends' will said looking at her

'Wilma, I know me and you have had are differences but your one of my best friends too'

'Really?' will said

'Yea, come here' Karen and will hugged, and then they both sat on the sofa in an embrace.

'God can you imagine if Grace or Jack came in right now' will said referring to the fact that they cuddled up

'They faces would be funny' Karen said

'You know that's a nice necklace that Jack got for you, that you brought' will said

'That's our Jack thinks of others, and likes to make them happy even if it's their money his uses' Karen said smiling

'I was thinking about Grace's birthday I know it's in three months time but what are you getting her?' will asked, Karen was silent, she wasn't going to be here for her birthday 'Karen' will said causing her out of her day dream 'You ok?'

'Oh yea honey I was just thinking what does she like?'

'I don't know she hard to buy for, but not as hard as Jack, his birthday is in a months time and even though he gives you a list he still is hard'

'Oh god I forgot Jack's birthday when is it?'

'A months time, oh my god Karen you forgetting Jack's birthday' will said pulling a face

'Oh I know honey it's just you know'

'Yea I do' will said just then he heard his home phone ring 'better get that' he said getting up and leaving.

'Oh my god' Karen kept thinking, Jack's birthday was a month yesterday, a month yesterday was the day that marked around a month till she was going to go. This couldn't be happening, to die leaving Jack was the worst heartache in the world but on his birthday she couldn't. She was going to see Lisa tomorrow anyways to see how things were progressing she wondered if there was a pill or something that would keep her alive longer.

The next day, Karen didn't want Jack or anyone going to the hospital with her, in fact she didn't even tell them it was the hospital she was going, after spending the morning persuading Jack to let her go out he did, she told him she wanted to get his present,.

When she arrived at the hospital she was told to wait until Nurse Lisa came and got her, Karen was sitting there shaking her leg from been nervous, when she heard Nurse Lisa call her, she lead her into a room.

'Hay Karen how are you doing?'

'Fine'

'Have you told them yet?'

'No'

'You surprise me, I though after a few days you would of done'

'No I can't, they are so happy carrying on'

'Ok well the doctor will be here in a minute'

'Aren't you staying?' Karen asked

'If you want me to' Lisa said

'Yea, please honey'

'ok' she said, as the doctor walked in, the doctor examined Karen, taking her blood, scanning her stomach and head, taking her heart beat rate, he was writing things down, then walked out of the room.

'Where is he going?' Karen asked

'To get your results from the computer' Lisa said taking her hand.

Half an hour later the doctor came back,

'Hello' he said shaking Karen's hand

'Hi' she said 'Is it ok if Nurse Lisa stays'

'Yea that's fine' the doctor said, 'Ok the results have come back….and Im so sorry Ms Walker'

'What, what's going on' Karen asked looking at Lisa then the doctor

'The results show that the cancer is spreading quiet fast, im so sorry' the doctor said, Karen sat there numb 'I'll leave you two alone' the doctor said walking out

'Karen' Lisa said

'Is there a pill or something that can help, make me live longer just for a day or something, I need to be there for Jack on his birthday' Karen pleaded

'I'm sorry Karen' Lisa said, at that Karen burst out crying she didn't want to die, but she had accepted that, but to die on Jack's birthday the one person she loved the most, the person she didn't want to leave the most. After a while Karen had calmed down,

'You ok?' Lisa asked

'Yea sorry…..I want to ask you something'

'Yea sure' Lisa said

'In my last few days how…how will I know that Im going to die, will I feel pain?'

'You wouldn't feel pain, you will start to breath irregular, get weak then just slip away…..in the last few weeks you will get weaker, but you will just slip away' Lisa explained.

Karen didn't feel like going shopping but she had to if she didn't walk in with bags Jack would ask questions, she knew she was going to die but when she heard it she still broke down. She just kept thinking to herself that it was a dream she would wake up from but of course she didn't, she had been to barney's and got Jack some clothes then she went to a H.S Samuel's and got jack a sliver bracelet, she got it engraved 'I love you jack, we will always be together'. Then she went home, to go and live the lie.


	6. Chapter 6

It was half way through the month, to Karen that meant about 2 more weeks of living then one day she will drop down dead. Karen had started to look ill again, Jack had taken to the hospital a few days ago to see Nurse Lisa, and she had told them that it was a fever coming back, from were she hadn't had an injection to fight the bug, so Lisa "gave" Karen an injection, what Jack failed to see because he was afraid of needles and didn't look that there wasn't any needle at all. Then aside Lisa took Karen and told her that she had caught a virus, and that her body was too weak to fight it.

Everyone was in will and grace's apartment planning Jack's party

'I want my name to be written in balloons, and a big cake, oh and a stripper male' jack said getting happy

'Ok so few balloons, a cake, and a cheep pimp' will joked; Jack laughed then threw a cushion at him.

'So Kare what do you think I shall do?' Jack asked

'I don't know, what do you want to do?'

'I don't mind just as long as you lot are here' he said putting his arm round Karen, Karen just turned her head, then smiled.

A little while after will Jack had gone to the nearest take away.

'Karen, can I talk to you?' Grace asked

'Sure honey what is wrong?'

'Are you ok?'

'Yea why do you ask?'

'No I mean really are you ok, Jack asked me to ask you, you seem different'

'I know honey, I just don't have the energy at the moment, and you know I'm just tied'

'As long as you're sure'

'I am' Karen said taking Grace Hand

'I know I'm not Jack but you can talk to me'

'I know honey, I love you to'

'I love you' Grace said then hugged her. 'Come on lets plan Jack's party'.

They all spent the rest of the night planning Jack's party, in a few weeks; it was about 11:00pm when Jack and Karen went. Jack went straight into bed, Karen went into the bathroom, as soon as she locked the door she broke down in tears, she slid down the back of the door and sat on the floor holding herself, she was in there for about half an hour before she washed are face, made sure it look like she hadn't been crying, and went to be

Jack was just lying there when she walked into bed

'So what do you think of my party then' jack asked he rolled over so he was leaning up looking down at Karen

'It sounds like its going to be great, but why aren't you inviting anyone else?'

'Cause I only really want you three there, do you know what my best party would be?'

'What?'

'Me and you having one of our nights in together'

'That would be mine to'

'Maybe we could have our own party after, rent out moves, get drunk and play with each other like we usually do'

'Sounds Great, I can't wait' Karen said, Jack rolled over so he was on top of her

'I love you, you know that'

'I know and I love you' she said 'What has got into you tonight?'

'This past month we haven't really been Jack and Karen'

'What do you mean honey?'

'Well every night we would take baths together and just play with each other, trying to turn each other, and I know the past month you have been feeling ill but I miss the sexual side to our relationship' Jack said, Karen knew he was right, everyday they would grope each other, but they haven't done for the past month, she really wanted everything to be the same

'Your right honey' and with that Karen took her clothes off under the covers and threw then on the floor, jack did the same, and all night they spent it being Jack and Karen.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the Night before Jack's birthday. Karen was lying in bed, jack was asleep. Karen was feeling weak she knew the end was coming soon. She looked over to Jack he was sleeping she reached up and stroked his face

'So sorry Jack' Karen whispered, she took his hand and kissed it lightly, she then cuddled up to him, still lightly stroking his face, she then went to sleep.

Karen woke up a few hours later to see Jack smiling down at her,

'Hello' Karen whispered 'Happy Birthday' she smiled

'Thanks' he bent down and kissed her 'There's nothing more better then waking up to a beautiful girl next to you'

'Jack your gay, how can you say that'

'Ok just you'

'Take it you want your present now' she said, he just smiled

'Ok well I've got you a few that you can open later, but this one I really want you to have it now' Karen reached under the bed and got a small box out, and gave it to jack, he opened it, it was the sliver bracelet,

'Oh my god Kare this…it's beautiful'

'Really?' she said

'I love it'

'I got in engraved too' she showed Jack

'I love you Jack, we will always be together. Oh Karen its lovely, and we will always be together' He lent over and kissed her, then put the bracelet on.

That day Jack opened all the presents in Will's apartment, they had decorated it with balloons every where, they were sitting on the sofa

'Thank you Grace' Jack said kissing her, he had just finished opening his presents; Karen had started to feel hot,

'I'll be back in a minute' she said getting up

'Where are you going?' jack asked

'To take this jumper off' she said walking out, she went into the bed room and put it on the bed, she looked in the mirror looking at her reflection made her want to cry, but she didn't she wanted to be strong of Jack, she was walked out of the bedroom and straight into jack

'AAHH' she screamed

'Sorry Kare didn't mean to give you a heart attack'

'That's ok, what you doing?'

'Just putting all this away' he said lifting up the bag full of presents 'Thanks so much for the clothes Karen'

'That's ok' she said as Jack put down the bag on the bed 'Come on Kare' they both started to walk out when Karen pulled him back

'Jack, wait there'

'What is it?' he asked as she walked over to the radio and put on Angels

'Dance with me' she smiled, he walked straight over to her and put his arms around her,

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead 

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead 

After it finished they still stayed embraced

'Love you Jack'

'Love you too Kare' he kissed her, karen then slipped her tongue into his mouth kissing him with every last breath she had, she knew she was coming to the end, and wanted the last kiss before she went. She had just had the last dance.

After they finished they walked into will and Grace's apartment,

'Hay now you two are back we can get this party going' will said going to put on the radio 'Hero' came on, and at that point Karen felt her last breath

'Jack' she called falling to the floor and slipped away

'KAREN' Jack shouted ran over to her, followed by will and Grace

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

Will was checking her pulse

'WILL SHE ISNT BREATHING'Jack cried, Grace was calling the ambulance

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

'Jack we are going to have to the breath of life, you breath into her mouth, I will do the rest' Jack started breathing into her, while will pushed down on her, he undone her blouse, to stop breathing restrictions.

'They said they will be here' Grace cried, she bent down and told Karen's hand 'Come on Karen'

'Will see still isn't breathing'Jack cried

'Keep trying please jack keep trying' will cried

_It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear_

Will looked up 'Im so sorry Jack'

'WHAT, WE CAN T GIVE UP'

'There is nothing else we can do' Jack looked down at Karen and cried he stroked her face 'Come on Kare please wake up, wake up please' Grace started crying and feel into will

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

_  
Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away, hey yeah  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way_

'Karen you cant g,o wake up, she's not gone she hasn't, she cant'Jack cried, will took his hand, jack took Karen's 'She's not dead' he cried

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

The paramedics can bursting through the door, and ran straight to Karen the other three stood up and hugged each other crying, the paramedics began to try to resuscitate her, after a few minutes, one of then looked up at them 'Im sorry'

'NO, NO,NO SHES NOT GONE' Jack cried and feel to the floor beside her and kissed her. Will picked Jack up and let the paramedics take her away to the hospital, will drove them to the hospital.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away, hey yeah  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

They sat in the waiting room, till Nurse Lisa came out 'I'm so sorry' she said


	8. Chapter 8

They were sitting in the waiting room when Nurse Lisa came out 'I'm so sorry' she said, she then told them not to go anywhere, she needed to talk to them. Just then the solicitor came over to them

'Hello' he said 'sorry for your loss'

'Hello and you are?' will asked

'I was Ms Walker solicitor, she gave me these to give to you, they are letters she wanted me to give them to you after she past away'

'What do you mean, how can she give you letters, when did she?' will asked all these questions

'About 2 months ago when she was in hospital she made a will and gave me these letters to give to you' he said casually

'Wait this doesn't make sense, your making it sound like she knew she was going to die' Jack said getting up his face still tear stained

'Look I know nothing about what Ms Walker knew' the solicitor said still holding the letters

'Ok thank you' Grace said taking the letters, then the solicitor walked off.

'I don't understand will, if she knew she was going to die why didn't she tell of us, she cant of known' Jack asked and started crying,

'I don't know Jack' will said hugging him and Grace 'I really don't know'

'I bet who does know' Jack said angrily 'Lisa' he broke off the hug to find her

'Jack' Grace called after him, her and will followed him.

They found Lisa in Karen's old room, making the bed after the last person

'Hay' Jack said nastily

'Hay Jack' Lisa said hiding the fact she knew what this was about

'Why didn't you tell us Karen was dying?' Jack hissed

'What it's not up to me to tell you' she replied

'So what you think it's ok to keep some thing that big a secret, that you shouldn't tell the people who loved her?'

'Jack I didn't know she didn't tell you, I'm sorry' Lisa lied

'I'm sorry' grace said and looked at Jack he burst out crying, so Grace hugged him

'I just want her back'

'I know Jack we all do' Grace said crying too

'I…I could tell you what I know if you want' Lisa said, Jack looked at her and nodded, they all sat down on the bed

'She died from cancer'

'Oh my god' Grace said

'She must have had it for years, but for some reason she only started showing signs a few months ago, and by the time she did, the cancer had spread'

'Oh…..it spread, oh Karen' jack cried

'She told me not to tell you, that she would in her own time, so I had to pretend it was stomach ulcers, she didn't want to tell you, I did try and persuade her but you know what she is like stubborn. She told me that she wanted the last few months of her life to be happy, she didn't want you lot depressed she wanted to get on with life and carry on as normal with you guys'

'I can't believe it' Grace said still shocked

'Look I don't want you to be mad with her she did it for you guys, she was only thinking of you lot not herself, I can tell you now because I was the one here every night after you lot left, we would talk, and she didn't want to leave you but she knew she was. She cried every night I could hear her, cry herself to sleep, she said that she loved you lot so much, and Jack she said she loved you more than life it self. You can't be mad at her, she didn't want to hurt anyone' Lisa said then looked at Jack 'especially you'

'Im not mad at her, I just wish she would have told me' he replied

'I just keep thinking she will come bursting through those doors laughing' Grace cried

'I know…it's not fair' will replied

'Im just glade she didn't go completely alone with it…thanks Lisa' Jack said, he hesitated for a bit then hugged Lisa.

They arrived back at wills at ten; every thing was how they left it minus one person

'Um Jack do you wan to stay here tonight?' will asked

'Um…no I…I want to mine's I want to be alone' Jack said

'Well before you go I forgot these' Grace said pulling out the letters and gave it to them; it was obvious Jack's had something in his. Jack said goodbye to Will and Grace and left.

Will and Grace sat on the sofa, Grace looked at will

'I can't believe it she's….she's gone' grace cried, will hugged her, he also began to cry

'Poor Jack, I wish he wasn't alone' will said, after that they both read their letters.

Jack walked straight into his room, laid on his bed and cried he noticed one of Karen's jumpers next to him and cuddled it, it was the one she took off at the party, he smelt it, it still had her scent which made him cry harder, 'Oh Karen' he cried 'Come back to me.' He laid there a bit longer crying and cuddling the jumper, when he noticed the letter from Karen on the bed, he picked it up and opened it, inside was a cassette tape and a letter, he read the letter first which read;

Dear Jack

What can I say, writing will and Grace's letter came easier to me, but yours….I guess I can write what's in my heart, but there is so much in my heart for you I don't know where to start.

Firstly I would like to explain what I did and ask you to not be mad at me Jack. You know I would have told you if I could, but how can you tell some one you love so much that you are dying? I knew that if I had told you then things would have changed, but I wanted the last two months of my life to be the same as they always were, the same between me and you. I really hope you find it in your heart to forgive me!

You know when I was younger someone told me something 'To the world you are just one person, but to one person you can mean the world'. I never believed that until I met you Jack, because you were and still are my world.

I don't need to tell you how much I love you because I hope its clear to you, but I'm going to say it anyways, I love you more than life itself Jack, I don't care if it sounds trite because I will say it over and over, you're the shoulder that I've always known and the hand that says I'm not alone. Did you know that I get lonely at the thought of you not being near me? My love for you Jack is unconditional and true, loving you is always worth it. I know you felt the same Jack with all the affection you gave me I knew.

Jack in my will I have left will and Grace $100,000 each, but you everything else please take, I was the queen in that Mann's for years and now I want you to be the king. So please take it I don't want anyone else to have it.

In the envelope you will find a cassette 'angels' was our song, but I want this one to be ours as well, this is our song Jack, I want you to play it over and over. I want this song at my funeral as well as 'Angels' I want you to sing 'angels' if you feel up to it.

I'm never going to leave you Jack I promise, when you are performing your one man show I'll be there in the front row, and one day I want to hear you sing our songs. When you are a Broadway star I'll be there every show every night in the front row.

When you get married I'll be sitting at the front of the church, and I'll be so happy for you, and when you get your first child and all your children, I'll be watching you be the best dad in the world to them I know you will be, and at night when you put your children to bed then go of to your own room, don't worry for them for I'll be in their room watching over them and keeping them safe. You have so much to give Jack I know your going to be happy.

I don't know what else to write, I'm sitting in hospital writing this, you came and saw me to day like every day, that's the time of days I can't wait for. Just seeing you today laughing made me melt, wanting to tell you but I couldn't! And yes I am crying writing this, but you're worth every tear.

Jack it may not seem it now but there will be a tomorrow and in time I know that you find your way.

Remember Jack when you feel like hope has gone look inside you and be strong, and your see the truth that a hero lies in you, and Jack you are my hero.

Keep your dreams Jack don't let anyone take them away.

I'm going to miss you so much it's going to hurt, remember I love you so so so much and always will, and I will always believe in you. I thank god for you being in my life.

When you feel lonely close your eyes and think of me, and I'll be there, don't forget me!

Love you always

Lots and lots of love

Karen –x-

'Oh my god Karen' Jack cried 'I love you so much and I never will forget you'

Jack then got the cassette and put it into the radio beside him and pressed play 'Wind beneath my wings' came on

_Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind._

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

After Jack turned it off, he cried and cried he wanted Karen so badly, he wanted to hold her.

If he had know that the last time he kissed her would have been the last time ever he wouldn't have stopped. If the last time he hugged her would have been the last time ever he would have hugged her tighter and never let go, and if the last time he said that he loved her was the last time he would of said it over and over again.

Jack cried himself to sleep still cuddling her jumper.

While Jack was asleep, Karen appeared, she leant down and kissed his lips deeply 'goodbye my dear Jack, I love you and always will' and with that she disappeared.


End file.
